My little secret
by Donakiko
Summary: One night on patrol, Donatello saves a woman from a foot attack, the woman is another mutant! a few years on he's married and has started a family! the problem is... his brothers and father dont know. My first story :
1. 7 years ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles (If I did this would be on T.V insted of here) So do not sue!**

* * *

><p><span>7 Years ago..<span>.

"Don! You okay back there?"

_Great, I'm falling behind on the patrol run and Leo's the one to make Raph and Mikey turn and notice!_

"Yea Leo, I'm good!"

A sudden scream filled the calm New York air. Looks like I'm the only one who heard it cause my bros don't even stop, they just keep running. I looked over the edge of the rooftop and into the alleyway below. Three foot ninja were cornering a woman. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a cloak with a hood. 3 foot ninja, 1 Donatello? ... I can handle that.

I jumped down from the roof without a sound and hid in the shadows of the building. One of the foot walked right past me as I reached out my arm and brought my hand down on a knockout pressure point in his neck. The same went for the next one. But the third one forced me to take out my Bo staff and whack him across the Jaw, On the bright side (For us) He would be waking up feeling that in the morning. The woman was staring at me. _Honestly, every time we save someone all they do is look at us like we're aliens. Well techniquelly it's thanks to aliens that we're like this... BUT that's not the point!_

I decided to leave before my bros noticed I was gone.

I turned to leave.. "WAIT!" I stopped and turned around to face the woman. _Did she just talk to me? _

What was I doing? Here I was. A ninja. And I didn't even offer to help her up from where she was huddling into the alley corner. "I'm sorry" I extended my hand to help her up and she immediately took it without any hesitation, no shock, just...relief? "There is nothing for you to be apologising for" She lifted off the hood of her cloak and this time I was the one who was shocked (To say the least) She smiled "Arigato"

Another Mutant turtle! A female mutant turtle! And she was wearing a ninja mask! A black one, the bandana tails were plaited down her back like hair. She was almost the same colour as I was except slightly lighter. And I can't believe I'm thinking this, but she is beautiful

"Y...You're...W...Well...Welcome" _idiot! _

She just giggled, I suppose that took away some of the embarrassment from my stuttering. I had to close my eyes to stop myself from blushing any worse than I already was, then I felt something touching my cheek. When I opened my eyes, she was playing with my purple bandana. _Here I am calling her 'She'?_

"I'm sorry. I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" _Yes, no stutter!_

"I'm Sorry, Venus de Milo, and what is yours?"

"Hamato Donatello, but my brothers just call me Don"

Venus let go of my Bandana tails for a moment and looked out of the alleyway towards the manhole on the road. She turned to look at me with hopeful eyes. "Would you like to see my home, Donatello?"

"In the sewers? Sure!"

I lifted the manhole for her to drop in through and jumped in after her re-placing the lid and for that moment... forgot completely about the patrol my brothers were still on.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Hours Later...<strong>

Venus' home was small but built in Japanese fashion. It must have been an old room built by the Elintians from the underground city like ours because it had the same markings on the walls as our elevator door has. We walked through the door and into a living room/dining room/kitchen. Who knows how she got all this stuff in here and who cares?

The bedroom was just up a staircase and through a shoji screen. It had a double futon, calendar and a carved oak box that I'm guessing is used like a wardrobe cause it has a dress, sweatshirt (Slightly too big...on me) some spare masks and another cloak. The home was simple but cosy. Kind of like our lair. Except for the fact that it has 4 teenage mutant ninja turtle brothers living in it with their giant Rat sensei. That's when it hit me...

"Venus, do you live here alone?"

I immediately regretted my question when I saw how sad she looked.

"H...Hai" Venus ran into the kitchen corner of her home and grabbed a tissue from the cabinet. I couldn't imagine life without my brothers and she must have been living alone down here for a long time. _Wait... MY BROTHERS! They're still on Patrol!_

A sudden noise came from the other side of the shoji screen and I saw Venus picking up the pieces of a broken lamp. "Venus, I need to leave"

She turned back to me with tears forming in her light blue eyes. "Y...Yes of course, Donatello?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be back? Not many people... No people ever come to visit and I enjoy having company." She let her head hang down staring at the floor. A tear fell to the concrete ground followed by another. "Of course I'll be back, I would never even think of leaving you here alone" Before I realised what I was doing I had my arm wrapped around her shoulder. She stiffened but soon relaxed and turned her head into my plastron. I don't know why, but being close to her just felt right.

* * *

><p><span>2 Years Later...<span>

I continued to visit Venus every week. After 1 year, she became my girlfriend and everything was perfect. Apart from the fact that for some reason Venus didn't want my brothers or Master Splinter to know about her. She may enjoy company, but she hates having too much people know her. So it was our secret and another year on, came another secret. I was having my own new family.

* * *

><p>Well my first Chapter of my first Fanfic. I know it's not good but please do not be upset :(<br>I'm new at this! The next 2 chapters should be up soon, hope you like!

Plz review!

_**-Donakiko**_


	2. Present day  Attack

"Daddy!"

I ran into Venus' home with my arms wide open and caught the small green, blue eyed and brown haired angel that was running towards me.

"Hey Emily, Where's your mum?"

"Up here Donatello!" Venus called from up the stairs. Picking up my daughter I carried her upstairs to her mother's room, besides it was past her nap time. She was already yawning. Venus had her back to me as she was clearing away some of the toys in Emily's cot. "What took you so long?"

I shrugged "Couldn't sneak out, Leo was getting suspicious, but Mikey said he'll cover for me for a few days" Venus turned and smiled at me. I hated leaving her with Emily all alone, but I didn't really have a choice. We agreed to not tell my brothers and father about her and Em. Just encase Shredder, Bishop, Hun, Mr. Touch, Mr. Go, the purple dragons, foot ninja or any other one of our increasing list of enemies found out about them. I couldn't put my wife and daughter in that kind of harm.

"What of Raphael?"

"He thinks I'm going on a scavenging trip with Leatherhead to find some parts and build another machine that'll blow up the lair." Sighing, I decided know was as good a time as any to ask her. "Venus, why don't we go see my family?"

She dropped the toy she was holding and turned her back to me.

"Donatello, we have talked of this. It is too dangerous. As you have already told me, The Shredder and the foot are patrolling the sewers to find your home. What if they find it while Emily is there? They will target her!"

"I know, but that's what I'm saying. If you and Em come to see my brothers and father then they can help to protect you."

"Are you sure of this Donatello? What if they cannot! What if they get hurt while trying to help! What if Emily or I get hurt?" She started to cry. "I cannot stand the thought of losing you or Emily, I cannot lose you!"

I caught Venus before she fell to the ground crying. I would never be able to stand losing her or Emily either, and I would give my life to make sure they didn't lose theirs. Venus began sobbing uncontrollably into me shoulder as I rubbed circles on her shell to calm her.

"Shhh, Venus it's alright. I just want to make sure I don't lose you or Emily. That's why I want to be able to protect you, you're my special girls. But my brothers have been uncles for 4 years and only Mike knows. My father is a grandfather and he doesn't even know that. I love you, but I have a duty to my family to tell them. I would never do so without talking to you about it first" An uncomfortable pause as I let the message sink in "So?"

I felt Venus take a long shaky breath and nod. "Alright, I will go with you and the 3 of us shall tell them tomorrow"

That's when everything went to hell.

"AHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!"

Venus and I shot through the room and yelled together "EMILY!"

We ran out the shoji and into the downstairs area. Emily ran behind me and her mother as the entrance door cracked and fell to the ground. 20 foot ninja walked in, 3 of them carrying Federation blasters!

Stepping in front of Venus and Emily, I drew my Bo and slipped into stance.

"TURTLE! I didn't know you moved out?"

HUN!

"What do you want Hun?"

The mountain of a moron walked into the room along with 4 more foot ninja. A smirk appeared on my face as I noticed the bandage on his wrist from our last encounter when Raph stabbed him with his Sai, I had to cringe at the memory of blood and the smirk disappeared.

"Shredder heard about another mutant turtle in the sewers and we followed her here"

Venus pressed closer to my shell to hide from Hun. I could hear her nervous breathing trying to whisper calm things to Emily.

"Well too bad Hun" I raised by Bo "Your leaving with no one!" And with that I charged.

2 foot ninja ran towards me. 1, wielding a Katana, went for a straight downwards cut to my head. I angled the Bo so that it met the strike without cutting through the wood and twisted the end to hit the foot's temple and knock him out. The other had snuck beside me and shot me in the side with the blaster. But it isn't the immense pain I felt when I was hit with the Triceraton blaster. It feels like a needle – NEEDLE! IT'S A TRANQUILIZER!

"Shell..." The drug was already taking affect because even my voice was getting tired. The room began to spin...

"DADA!" Emily's voice sounded like it was coming from the end of a tunnel, but I heard Hun's increasing interest in his voice.

"Dada? I'm sure Shredder would be very interested in a family" Hun walked towards us as Venus pulled Emily behind her. He was going to hurt them...

"NOOO!" I shook my head to clear my blurry vision. Hun wasn't going to hurt them. He's messed with my family for too long. Mikey, Leo, Raph... He hurt them all. No More! I lifted my Bo high above my head, ignoring my arms screaming from exhaustion. I ran as fast towards a shocked Hun and with all my strength brought the Bo down crashing on his head. The Tranquilizer had sapped my strength because all the blow did, was send him staggering backwards, but it was enough of a distraction as the foot ran to him to stop him falling over. I turned back to Emily and Venus and yelled with the last of my consciousness.

"RUN!"

Venus grabbed Emily in her arms and went through the back door. I stared at the foot ninja coming at me and then at the useless stump of broken Bo in my hand. My body finally surrendered to the darts effect and I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.


	3. 3 uncles and a grandfather?

Venus ran, all she could do was run with her horrified daughter in her arms, her daughter's arms around her neck as she wondered what had just driven them from their home. What would the 4 year old be thinking? She was too young to under-

Splash!

"Jeez dude, can you be any louder! I thought we were supposed to be sneaky?"

Venus sunk into the shadows as Donatello had showed her encase they needed to hide. Emily was squirming in her arms trying to free her mouth from her mother's hand.

"Look bro, I'm not bothered about bein' quiet. We are still in the sewers so what's da point!

"Raphael!"

"What Fearless, I thought we was s'posed ta be bein quiet?"

"Quiet, I hear something?"

Venus held her breath, but it didn't do anything to stop Emily jumping down from her arms and running round the corner screaming...

"UNCLE MIKEY!"

Venus ran after her and stopped dead at the sight of 3 turtles like her husband Donatello, except these ones had masks of Blue, Red and the one holding Emily wore an Orange.

"Venus?" The or- No! Her brother in law!

"Michelangelo!" She breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar face, and held it again when she saw the ones wearing a Blue and Red mask staring at her. Donatello had told her his other two brother's names, Raphael and Leonardo.

Leonardo was the first to speak "Um, Hello?"

Raphael looked confused at Michelangelo who was still holding Emily "Am I the only one who's seriously confused as 'ell?"

Leo turned to the youngest turtle "Mikey, who is this and why is that... Baby mutant turtle calling you Uncle?"

Mikey looked embarrassed at being the centre of attention and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand while holding Emily (Who had her arms around his neck in a choking hug) with the other. "Well, you see... um... Em is kinda... and Venus just... uhhh I got nothing"

"You are Leonardo and Raphael?"

Leo and Raph turned their attention away from their brother to see the female turtle, Venus.

"Yes"

"Yea, what's it to ya?"

Venus again realised her breath and bowed to her husband brothers "I am Hamato Venus. I was formally Venus De Milo until I married"

"Our family name is Hamato?" Leonardo looked between his 2 brothers in confusion. Mike put Emily down and hid his head in an attempt to hide is reddening face from Leos gaze.

Venus smiled as Emily walked over to her "Yes, I am married to your brother as Michelangelo has yet to tell you" Leo and Raph's heads shot from Venus and Emily to Mikey, Who's face reddened "Um, Sorry dudes, Don told me not to tell you..."

"Donatello!"

"Don!"

Emily Screamed "Please sto' yellin'!" Tears started to form in her light blue eyes as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face.

Venus lifted her and held her against her plastron while rubbing soothing circles on her shell just as Donnie had done to her not an hour ago

"Okay, so if you're Dons wife-"

"I am"

"Alright, this is just getting really weird" Raph cut in putting a hand to his head in mock confusion.

Leo shot a look at him before continuing "Since you're Dons wife then who is this?" He gestured to the now calm Emily.

"This is-""I'm Emily!" Emily stopped her mother mid-sentence "But Daddy calls me Em"

"And who is her 'Daddy'?" Raph bent his first finger for emphasis on the last word.

"Donnie" Mikey nervously piped up pushing his shoulders to his head.

Leo and Raph yelled together "WHAT?"

"MY SONS!"

Emily screamed again as a giant Robed Rat walked appeared from the shadows behind Leonardo, Who jumped. "Master, what are you doing here?"

"My Son, The lair is only down this tunnel and I could hear you even when I was in deep meditation!"

They all cringed at that and mumbled their apologies. Master Splinter then turned his attention to the two other mutants. "And who is this?"

Venus bowed "You must be master Splinter, Donatello's father. I am-"

"Donatello's wife" Leo finished for her. Master splinters eyes widened in surprise. Ninjas had been trained to expect the unexpected, but how was he supposed to expect this? "I see, and this?" He nodded to Emily who pushed herself from her mother and walked towards him. She touched his fur and laughed at how much it felt like her teddy turtle back home. "I'm Emily"

This time Mikey finished "Donnie's Daughter" Raph elbowed him in the stomach and whispered in his ear "You are so dead for not tellin us"

"Don made me promise"

"It is my fault" Venus explained "Donatello told me of your many enemies and I believed it would be safer for everyone if you did not know of me or Emily" She bowed her head in shame "I am so very sorry"

"I understand your concern to protect yourselves however Donatello should have spoken of this" "He wanted to" Venus cut splinter off trying to defend her husband "We were going to tell you all tomorrow but-" She remembered the attack and tears streamed down her light olive green face and dropped into the sewer water she was standing in.

Leonardo saw this and panic rose in him "Where is Donatello?"

Raph answered for her "He said he was goin on a trip wit Leather head Leo. You where there"

Venus shook her head but Mikey answered after seeing her tears "Actually I made that excuse cause he wanted to stay with 'Ve' an Em for a few days..."

Splinter looked furious "Michelangelo! You knew about this!" Mike rubbed his neck in embarrassment, again "Um, kinda yeah. Heehee" "Michelangelo this is not funny!" Splinter smacked his cane on the turtles head for emphasis.

Leonardo brought back the old conversation "So where is Donnie now?"

Venus took a deep breath "After Donatello and I decided to tell you we heard Emily screaming and ran to her. Ninjas in black invaded our home and Donatello tried to protect us, then a tall man with a blonde ponytail, scar on his face and a bandage on his wrist came."

"Hun" Raph spat the word as if it were poison.

"That is what Donatello called him as well. Two ninja charged him, he took out the first one with his Bo staff while Emily and I were behind him... but..."

Venus needed to take a deep breath as fresh tears ran down her face, she lowered her head to hide them. "The second ninja shot him with a tranquilizer and it hit him in the side. Emily screamed and Hun came towards us. Donatello cracked his Bo over his head and told us to run. Then he fell."

Venus looked up to the four shocked faces around her.

Emily shook her mother's leg "Mammy, who are they? Daddy said never to speak with stwangors _(Strangers)_"

"Baby, these are your uncles and grandfather" Venus smiled at her and gestured to them.

"Leonardo"

"Raphael"

"You already know Michelangelo"

"Your grandfather, Splinter"

Emily tilted her head to one side in a confused gesture which the others laughed at, all except Leo.

"We need to find Don. Did Hun say anything about where they would take him?"

Venus nodded "They said 'The Shredder'"


	4. Torture

**Okay, I was kinda in a rush to get this chapter up so forgive me if it's not good (Actually it was just to show where little Donnie-boy is)**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and found myself in the all too familiar cell in the foot headquarters. The drug began to leave my body's system and my mind cleared as I tried to remember the events of the day.<p>

_Okay, um...I was home. No, I was with Venus and Emily, We were gonna go to Master Splinter, Leo and Raph to tell them about why I sneak away every week, to see Venus and Em. Oh I can just see how that would have gone. Splinter would have banned me from my lab and made me do 3 extra hours of practise every day for a month! Not to mention hitting me on the head with his cane, ouch!_

A noise from down the corridor of the cell disturbed my mental image of Splinters cane hitting his head. Suddenly Hun was standing behind the locked door glaring at me with a look of glee on his face.

"Well Turtle, It's good to see you awake"

"Really? After seeing your ugly face I would've thought I was still in a nightmare" I replied with a smirk

One of the foot ninjas behind Hun laughed at the comment and got a slap up the head from one of the other Foot. Hun opened the door and entered the cell. He gripped my neck with his oversized hand and lifted me off the ground before slamming my head against the wall. White spots exploded before my eyes as darkness creeped in at the edge of my vision.

"Listen you parasite!" Hun spat "The only reason you're still alive is because my master wants answers, as those Bishop"

I gasped for breath as I clawed at Hun's hand. Did I just hear him say Bishop?

"Bish..op?" I managed to gasp

Hun smirked "Don't worry my master only wants answers to questions. It's agent Bishop who wants you in pain"

I was dropped on the concrete cell, Hun watched me with sick glee as he saw me gulp down the precious oxygen. One of the foot ninjas grabbed me by my belt and yanked me to my feet before half-pulling, half-dragging me out of the cell and down the corridor. I mentally mapped the path of his cell to the exit door we passed, made a note of every window, fire escape sign, vent and generally anything that could help me with an escape.

We stopped outside a lab. Bishop turned around from his desk and smirked when he saw me.

"Ah Turtle, to what do I owe the pleasure this time?"

I stared into his eyes with something I had never knew I could feel, Hate. Complete and total hate directed at another living soul. Hun held my hands behind my back and pushed down on my head so it was like I was bowing to bishop. Agent Bishop stood in front of me and leaned forward so we were face to face.

"You're going to be a significant aid to my research" He smiled "Whether you want to or not"

Only one thought Crossed my mind. Thinking back to the time I'd lost the bet with Mikey and had to spend the night on the roof with Raph and Casey, they did teach me one thing I never thought would be useful...until now. I gathered all the saliva in my mouth on the top of my tongue and spat full in Bishops smug face.

The smile vanished from Bishops face as quickly as it appeared. I even heard a low, rumbling chuckle from Hun. I regretted it a moment later when the back of Bishop's hand smacked across my face. He straightened up and glared down at me like I was something vile he just stepped in. Then he did something unexpected. He smiled.

A shiver ran down my spine as he told Hun to strap me down to the examination table. Hun released the binds on my hands and it took 6 ninja to hold me down while he pulled the leather straps over my wrists, ankles, hip and one over my neck (Which he just had to make tight enough to restrict the amount of oxygen I got to my lungs) Once the straps were in place the foot ninjas let go and Hun walked into my sight with a knife.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" He announced with a smile.

Hun pushed the knife against my arm and sliced down to my elbow. Pain followed the knife down my arm in a quick burning sensation. I bit my teeth against my lip to stop myself from crying out. Even though I can't bend my neck to see the damage I can feel the warm blood freely flowing down my leg. Bishop then approached with his favourite torture weapon.

A buzz saw.

Whatever he has in mind for me it won't be quick...or painless.

* * *

><p><strong>Well fourth chapter up...wow never thought I would get this far on my first fic :)<strong>

**Raph: Do ya _HAVE_ to do that smilin face thing?**

**Me: Actually _YES!_ It shows the writers emotion is happy since the readers cannot view the expression which is on the writers face!**

**Raph: Alright! I get it now stop goin' all Don on me. It gives me a headache!**

**Me: And you hate smily faces?**

**Raph: Ya why?**

**Me: oh Michelangelo?**

**Mikey: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :-**

**Raph:AHHHHHH! (Chases us with sai's)**

**Me: (While running) PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW (and if you can...send some virtual bandages) **


	5. 2 months later

**Sooooooooo Sorry for not uploading this sooner but I've been stuck in bed for ages with a stupid head cold!**

**cyber soup would help! plz send some along with review if you can :)**

**P.S. The reason I'm not risking getting my own is cause it's Leos turn for kitchen duty...help me :(**

**Anyway. Hope ya like it**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

><p>The lair was so much larger than Venus had imagined. They had been staying with the turtles for 2 months now and everyday brought a pain in her heart for the missing Donatello. Emily asked her everyday where her father was an everyday Venus gave her the same answer.<p>

"I'm not sure sweet heart"

Then Emily would usually run off and play a videogame with Michelangelo.

_I'll deal with Michelangelo killing her brain cells later_

She approached Leonardo, who was sitting with a cup of tea in the kitchen. He nodded at her as she pulled a chair from the table and sat across from him.

"Anything?" She asked

Leo forced himself to meet her eyes. Another night of patrol, another night of interrogation of the foot, purple dragons and even some random street punks. All added up to another night Donatello had to survive whatever hell Shredder was putting him through. They had already been to the foot headquarters and there was no Donatello. In fact there was nothing. It was like everything had been cleared out and removed, no foot ninjas were even left to guard it.

_Probably because there was nothing to guard. _Leo thought

"I'm sorry Venus, we're trying but... every night is just the same thing. We never seem to find anything and the longer we search the longer Donnie stays in the hands of that mad-man...alien...THING!" Leo slammed his cup down on the table, causing it to spill. The sound of the videogames died suddenly and the lair was left in complete silence.

Venus and Leo turned to see Emily and Mikey's heads peering over the top of the couch. They all locked eyes for a moment before Leo nodded to his little brother. No words passed but Mikey understood.

"Come on Em' I wanna show you must justice force issue.3 comic" He helped Emily off the sofa and began play-chasing her up the stairs and into his room.

Leo nodded that they were gone and Venus allowed herself to break down. Suddenly she couldn't stop and the tears just kept coming, but it helped. Like with every tear, a new problem would be pushed away. Strong arms embraced her and she buried her head into Leo's shoulder letting the tears flow freely. His hand brushed the side of her head as he tried to calm her.

_It must run in the family_, she thought, _the way to calm people no matter how upset or scared they are. It's just so ironic._

The tears stopped suddenly and she went to push herself away from Leo when she realised he was holding her tightly. She pulled her arms out from against Leo's plastron and pulled them around his shell.

_He must be missing Donatello as much as I am... Of course he is! He's Donatello's brother!_

Leo began to shake as sadness wracked his body. The images of what Shredder could be doing to his genius brother running through his mind like a never ending horror movie. He gripped Venus tighter, as if she were the only thing that could bring him back.

In Mikey's room...

"And then silver sentry SWOOPS in" Mikey slid his hand threw the air for emphasis as he explained his "Baby" to Emily. Even though a million times, she told him that she was a baby and the comic wasn't. Mikey realised his niece wasn't even listening, she was staring down at the floor. Her eyes showing nothing but thought.

_She is DEFINETLY Donnie's kid, _He laughed at how alike they were, Em' HATES war movies with a passion cause of the people killing each other needlessly when the leaders could simply meet and work things out. Then he noticed a tear fall to the ground.

"Em-ie are you okay?"

Emily nodded and wiped her tears. "I was jus' thinking bout what Daddy told me last night"

Now Mikey was **seriously** confused.

_Ohhh She must've had a nightmare bout him or something_

"What did he tell you Em-ie?" Mikey asked.

_She'll probably need to talk about it, like what Donnie and Raph do to me when I have nightmares... I mean DID, when I was a kid. Cause I don't anymore._

Emily lifted her head and started picking at the folds of the yellow jumper that was too big on her.

"Well, I was sitting in Dada's room, an my shell-cell jingled. I answored (Answered) an it was Daddy. I asked him when he come back and he says he not know. He told me to tell you no to look for him. It will only make something bad be worse. Then I heard yellin and he said by. Then I heard a noise."

"What nose?" Mikey was now more confused than ever, this sounded too much like something in real life than in a dream.

"Like what uncie Leo's toys do when he uses them, like a swish. But it sounded like it hit something"

Mikey was about to ask her more when a crash came from downstairs. Mikey grabbed Emily's hand and brought her downstairs just in time to see Raph and Casey come through the door.

"WHY DIDN'JA TELL ME BEFORE!" Raph yelled at Casey as they walked from the elevator to the kitchen where Venus and Leo were back to sitting on the dining table drinking their green tea. Splinter left a load of it behind when he left to visit the Utroms, hoping they could help find Donatello.

Casey threw his arms in the air, emphasising that he was annoyed. "I'M SORRY, BUT APRIL ONLY TOLD ME LAST NIGHT! And I didn't exactly enjoy bein woken up at 3:00 am Raph!"

"Well leave it to the brainiac's to come up with an idea that solves all our problems an not tell us about it until we need ta know!"

Leo stood up from the table, set down his cup and walked over to Raph

"Geez Raph, I thought you left for a run 15 minutes ago. This is really short for you" He felt a smirk creeping at the edges of his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Raph simply scowled at him.

"Shove ya shell in it fearless, bonehead here..." He motioned to Casey "Just told me he knows how ta find Donnie!"

Mikey lifted Emily up on his shell and gave her at turtle-back-ride down the stairs and to the rest of his family who were now sitting in the living room.

Venus ran over to them "You know how to find Donatello, HOW?"

Casey cleared his throat "Well last night when I was dreamin 'bout killing Hun, April woke me up and said she just remembered a new experiment her an Don was working on. Then she went in to detail using all long smart words that I don't wanna repeat-"

"BASICALLY!" Raph cut in "It's a new trackin system they were workin on. Since every time one of us goes missing our shell-cells are either broken or decoys to lead us into a trap"

Raph walked into the lab and returned a moment later with a small silver ball, with a line along the middle and a clasp. It had a little light on the top.

"Ape said this is the tracin thing." Raph pulled the top to separate the ball in half with only the clasp connecting the 2 halves. The top half had a screen with a scanner and the bottom half had 10 buttons on it with initial labels:

Blue button: L (Leo)

Red button: R (Raph)

Purple button: D (Don)

Orange button: M (Mikey)

Green button: LH (Leather Head)

Grey button: S (Splinter)

Pink button: A (April)

Brown button: C (Casey)

Black button: V (Venus)

Yellow button: E (Emily)

"Every button is one of us, but it said on a page beside it that not all'a us have tha trackers yet in us yet."

Leo shook his head "Whoa, back up. In us?"

"DUH! Leo they're injected inta us. That way no one can get them out and destroy them without us havin the chance ta fight back!"

Casey added "And Donnie, April, leatherhead, Venus and the baby mutant are the only ones who have them so far."

Raph pressed the purple button on the tracker and the dot appeared almost instantly.

Raph spit the words like poison **"Bishop!"**

* * *

><p>FINALLY!<p>

I've been planning this part for a while now.

Plz tell me what you think, I think it might be comp;ete soon since now they think they know where he is...think?

maybe I could change that...anyway REVIEW PLZ!


	6. Escape and Rescue

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I feel like I've nearly hit an end with **

**this story and wan'ted the end to be good.**

**P.S. Will someone plz tell me how to get mikey to sit down and NOT annoy**

**Raphs shell off, cause thats all he's been doing lately. also we've already **

**tried tying him down. But somehow he always manages to escape.**

**~Donakiko**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes a second before the punch connected with my face. Unfortunately that's not very helpful when your arms are tied behind your shell and you're lying on the ground of Bishops training are being Huns personal punching bag!<p>

Blood ran down my chin from my split lip. Nothing new there, it had been split for a week. Hun launched another kick to my ribs which I assumed were broken when his 'Training' had started 2 hours ago. At least I think it was 2 hours? Time has no meaning anymore.

"ENOUGH!" A sharp voice cut through the air and Hun backed away from me. I craned my neck to where the voice came from and saw Shredder, Oroku Saki now since he wasn't wearing his armour. He dropped down to one knee so he could get a good look at my injuries.

"Well turtle?" He took a long drink of some steaming green tea from a cup I hadn't even realised he was holding, my eyesight is really blurred though. Right now all Saki looks like is a pancake Leo probably tried to make, emphasis on 'Tried'. "Are you ready to tell me where the others are?"

_NOO! YOU OVERSIZED TINCAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!_

I seriously wanted to scream those words in his face but only a pained groan actually made it past my thoughts and out my mouth.

"No?" Saki asked giving me an annoyed look.

This time I managed to make a full sentence, though I kind of wish I hadn't...

"I'll...die first!"

Saki shook his head in disappointment and turned back to Hun "I have given you hours to break him and you failed."

_Not really. He broke my arm, gave me a concussion, dislocated my kneecap, broke my ribs and annoyed the shell out of me in the short time that I've been coming here daily...I'd say that's an accomplishment for the minor-brained meat sack._

Hun shook his head like a 6 year old that just got caught stealing candy before dinner. "NO NO MASTER! I'm sure I can break him I just need more time!"

"You have had 2 months!"

_Oh, so that's how long I've been here?_

"BUT Master-"

"I'll have to hand him over to Karai for longer periods of time now, rather than just an hour a day."

_Of course, I finally get to leave the meat sack just to be handed over to psycho Karai with her Katanas! Thank you, you oversized kitchen utensil!_

2 of Bishops agents came and dragged me back to my cell. I was positive I wasn't in the foot headquarters now. Only the cells are the same. Seriously though, did shredder and Bishop go to the same cell shop or something?

_Geez, now I really am losing it. I'm starting to sound like Mikey!_

Bishops men roughly threw me on to the cold stone floor of the cell and I landed straight on my shoulder. I bit my split bottom lip to stop myself crying out in pain. I won't give Bishop the enjoyment of that. The door slammed behind me, something was missing but my brain didn't take much notice of it. I ran my fingers over my plastron, well...the bandage covering it. Bishop's already dissected me...TWICE! Why did he need to do it again?

I tried to lift myself off the ground but only managed to get myself into a semi-sitting position with my head against the wall. The dim lighting in the cell made it near impossible to see my injuries well enough for me to full check them over. That was probably what Bishop wanted, then he and Shred-head could break me easier.

I WON'T BREAK!

I've got my brothers, my father, my wife and my daughter to look after. If I tell them where my family are then they'll only be put in danger.

Honestly I can't win in this sit-

My over worked brain finally realised what was missing! The men had closed the door, but there was no click to say they locked it!

I pulled myself to my feet as quickly as I could manage with a dislocated knee and stumbled over to door practically dragging my right leg behind me. I felt around for the handle and got a grasp on it. I pushed down on it with my good arm while my left arm hung useless by my side, I heard a click and the door slowly slid open revealing the unnaturally clean, white hallway of Bishops base.

_Seriously? Humph, idiots._

I stopped for a moment to make sure this wasn't a trap, but why would it be. I'm already trapped!

5 minutes passed and there was no footsteps coming from either side of the hall.

"Perfect" I whispered into myself as I began my way down the hall. I had barely taken 3 steps when an alarm rang out and a red light shone down the hall.

"OH COME ON!"

Giving up on the whole ninja approach, though Leo would hate me, I began running as fast as I could to where I memorized the nearest exit to be. Footsteps started running in my direction.

I rounded a corner and pressed myself as close to the wall as my stupid shell would let me.

A gasp and a few curses came from the direction of my cell. I stood there praying they would hurry and leave as the pain in my shoulder grew from being pressed to the wall.

Nothing.

Why were they still there? Eventually the pain became too much and I released a near silent cry only a ninja would notice.

Unfortunately...they noticed.

Their footsteps came faster in my direction. I gave up on hiding and grabbed a loose pipe from the wall before jumping from my corner and staring down the hallway. I had only been standing there for half a second when a pain in my arm forced me to cry out and I fell to the ground, dropping the pipe with a loud clatter.

"Donnie?"

I barely recognised the voice before darkness began to creep in at the edges of my vision. Mikey.

"RAPH! It's Don!" _Leo..._

"SHELL, BRO!" _Raph, definitely Raph_

My three brothers dropped into my sight, literally dropped from the ceiling.

Leo pulled a dart out of my arm and then lifted me up bridal style. This would have been so embarrassing if I hadn't seen them in 2 months.

"Hang on bro we'll getcha outta here" Raph told me.

Mikey released one of his trademark girly screams and Leo turned to see what he was screaming at, which meant I saw aswell.

Bishop goons, Bishop, Shredder (Now in armour), Karai, Hun and foot ninja. Geez who's birthday was it?

My heartbeat boomed in my ears and I was on the verge of passing out when I caught one last word from Bishop.

"ATTACK!"

* * *

><p>YAY! Finally this chapter's finished. Don't know when I'll next update.<p>

But hope you like and plz review if you did.

If you can't think of anything to write in review then just send this

I 3 THIS


	7. Home again

**FINALLY! Last chapter on my first story.**  
><strong>Sorry if it's not really that great but I'm planning a sequal.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mommy?"<p>

Venus sighed and turned from the sofa to see her daughter standing there cuddling her turtle teddy she had managed to salvage from their old home. When they had returned they found it in complete ruins, the only things they were able to salvage were:

~ Emily's turtle teddy  
>~ Venus's light blue belt and mask<br>~ 2 of Emily's toys  
>~ Emily's yellow mask, maroon sundress and violet sweatshirt<p>

"Yes Emily?" Venus asked as Emily jumped up the sofa and on to her mother's lap.

"Where's uncies?"

"They went to go find your daddy-""NO!"

Venus jumped at her daughters scream. Splinter walked into the room and sat beside the two.

"What is wrong child?" Splinter stroked Emily's head as she looked at him with her blue, tear filled eyes.

"Uncies gonna go get daddy back!"

Splinter nodded, a smile creeping onto his face "Yes they are"

"NO! They can't" Emily cried.

Splinter looked at her confused and looked at Venus with a questioning look. Venus shrugged.

"And why not child?" Splinter asked

Emily sighed as if she were annoyed at having to say it "Because Daddy said not to!"

Venus was about to intervene when she heard the door to the lair open and saw Michelangelo run in with a scared look on his face.

"Master Splinter, we found him. Leo and Raph are bringing him in now, they told me to run ahead and ask you to set up the sofa with pillows and blankets and get the bandages and other medical sounding stuff that I can't remember the name of" Mikey took a deep breath hardly believing he got that all out in one breath.

Venus jumped up from the sofa and ran into Donatello's room, she returned a moment later with 2 pillows and a purple blanket. Splinter left to go to his room and returned with a white medical box.

"Michelangelo, how long until they arrive?" Splinter asked.

"Oh about-" The door opened "Now?"

Raph and Leo came in with an unconscious Donatello between them.

"Fer da last time Leo, you're the one that told me to shoot him!" Raph yelled.

"No, what I said was get ready with the dart to hit any guards that come around the corner, why do you think we were on the ceiling in the first place?" Leo returned.

"Uh, cause it was anotha one of ya stupid plans gone wrong!"

"It doesn't matter Raph, you still hit Donnie with that tranquilizer"

"Ya, but it was tranq's made fer us BY Donnie, so he'll be fine Fearless"

"Don't call me fe-""MY SONS!" Splinter interrupted.

Raph and Leo flinched at the finality in Splinters voice "Sorry Sensei"

Splinter helped Raph and Leo set their unconscious brother on the sofa which had just been made into a makeshift bed. Over the next hour, Splinter cleaned and dressed Donatello's wounds and wrapped the broken bones. He discovered his left arm was broken, right leg was dislocated and had 2 broken ribs. They sat there in the living room for another hour until finally...

Don woke.

Don shoke his head with a groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room, surprised by the sudden brightness until he realised he was in the living area of the lair and not the cell.

"Wha-" " DONNIE!" Don jumped of the sofa at the sound of all his brothers shouting his name. He quickly realised it wasn't the best idea when he tried to land on his leg with the dislocated knee.

"GAH!" Don fell to the floor clutching his leg "SHELL SHELL SHELL!" He cursed in pain.

Raph chuckled as Mikey and Leo helped Donnie up "Ya know bro, ya really gotta stop hanging out with me an Casey"

A pained smile appeared on Don's face "Well you did teach me one thing that was useful"

Leo pushed him back down on the sofa while Mikey worked on the tangled blanket. "Oh yea, and what was that?"

"How to spit in Bishop's smug face" Donnie laughed along with Mikey.

"Donatello, please do not say such things in front of our daughter" Venus asked.

"Sure Venus...WAIT! Venus? Emily?" Don looked at all the faces of his family. Before coming to the conclusion... "Oh Shell"

"Donatello, you understand that you should have spoken to us about miss Venus and Emily right?" Splinter gave his usual stare at Donnie who looked down at his wrapped knee, advoiding his fathers glare.

"Yes Father"

"Ya bro, how come you never told us you were married?" Raph asked "An all this time "An all this time I though ya were still a vir-" WHUMP. A hit from  
>Splinters cane cut Raph's speech short.<br>Still, Don didn't look up "I'm sorry. I know I should have told you. I asked Venus about it and we were going to... until the attack from Hun"

Leo placed a hand on Don's good shoulder "It's okay Donnie, Venus already explained everything." Don shook his head.

"But you guys weren't supposed to come!"

Everyone stepped back. "What do you mean my son?" Splinter asked

"It was a trap" Donnie concluded "And I was the bait, they never wanted me. They wanted you guys to come get me so they could have all of us. I told Emily."

"Yea, he did" Mikey said, throwing the blanket over Donnie's legs. "Em' told me you called her on the shell cell."

"But, why didn't you call us?" Leo asked

"Because I overheard a conversation between Hun and Karai about it, I had my shell cell, but only enough charge for one call. The chip that held all the numbers was fried and the only button working was the one we use to call the last person we were on the cell with. This for me was Emily."

"Yes, the day before the attack we were showing Emily how to use the shell cells encase of trouble" Venus agreed.

Don took a deep breath "I told her to tell you guy's not to come find me. The Hun walked into the cell I was in and saw me on the shell cell. Karai sliced the shell cell and my arm." Don pointed to pointed to the bandage on his left arm were a large gash had been.

"But there's one thing I don't get?" Raph spoke up.

"What's that?"

"How come ya chose to tell MIKEY first?"

"RAPH!"

THE END..

* * *

><p><strong>Well, for now.<strong>  
><strong>~Donakiko<strong>

**Please review if you liked or didn't like. either way...**

**REVIEW!**  
><strong>I will send cyber ice-cream and donuts?<strong>


End file.
